


Welcome to the hell that is high school

by Mionicov



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, S&M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: Danny is the new student and roy is his homeroom teacher.Sutan is the jock and Carmen is the principle.Trixie is the Barbie and Katya is the weird russian guy.Violet is the dancer and Pearl is under her spell.





	1. Day one in hell

**Danny's POV**

His heart was racing. He had never thought about how heavy it could feel to step into a new place full of new people with new ways.

He stood outside of the enterance of the school and doubted himself.

Did he look proper enough? Or was he overly dressed? He would never know unless if he opened the door and walked in.

He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He thought to himself that he could do it. That he just had to trust himself.

He fidgeted his fingers and bit his lip. He had felt confident up until this point and now he just couldn't bring himself to go in.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Hey, you're Daniel Noriega, right?" 

It was a man in his early 30's, probably a teacher. Probably HIS teacher since he knew his name.

"Yeah, just Danny." Danny gave the man a shy smile. 

"Great to meet you Danny! I'm Roy Haylock and i think you're in my homeroom..." Roy checked through one of the papers he held in his hands before he nodded. "Yup. Your first lession is English though, you have me second period. Do you know where english class is being held?" 

Danny shook his head softly. "No, i don't really know where anything is." He chuckled nervously.

Roy smiled understandingly. "That's okay. I'll help you get to your first class. Come on!" Roy opened the door for Danny and they both stepped inside.

"This way, Danny." He lead Danny through many long corridores and halls until they reached the room where english class was being held.

Roy knocked the door and opened it.

"Hey, Carmen! Good morning kids. This is Danny, he'll be joining this class from today on. Please treat him nicely!"

Danny gave a little wave and was met with a few judgemental looks and a few welcoming.

"I have to run, take care Danny!" Roy brushed his fingers against Danny's shoulder and Danny smiled at him.

 

"Welcome Danny, please take a seat over there next to miss Violet."

He nodded and headed there, trying to not make eye contact with anyone.

As the class started Danny could already feel his mind drifting elsewhere. He looked around the room at all the new faces. 

His eyes made contact with the girl next him him. Violet was it?

She had fierce eyes and sharp black eyebrows. Her raven hair was up in a long high ponytail. She looked at danny a bit and then gave him a soft smile.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." Danny whispered back, trying to not get caught by mrs. Carrera. 

"You new, huh?" She pulled up a pocket mirror and a lipstick to fix her crimson red lips. 

"Yeah, i don't really know my way around here yet." He chuckled.

Violet gave him a look that Danny still couldn't make out what it was.

"Don't worry, i'll show you around."

She turned back to her mirror and smacked her lips a bit.

"Really? thanks." Danny felt as though he might have a friend at the end of the day.

"Don't worry about it." She gave him another mysterious smile and turned her focus back on the lession. So did Danny.

 

After class they were walking through school. A dozen eyes followed the two as Violet walked in front of Danny holding his hand showing him around.

"As my may see this is the caféteria. Most people study in here so it's kinda half liberary policy."

"And what's that?" Danny laughed.

"Being quiet. I know, it's dumb." She laughed too and they kept going.

"Over there is our homeroom. See Mr. Haylock there? He's trade." She kept walking.

"Trade?" Danny asked. Danny looked behind him where a tall blonde man was looking - and walking in their direction. He did not look happy.

"He's hot." She looked at Danny and smiled.

"Oh, yeah he's okay." Danny lied. He was one of the most godlike men on the planet. And not only that but he was kind and his touch was warm and gentle too.

Danny was lost in thought until they entered a room that was completely silent.

"This is the dance studio. I dance here alot during PE and train in here for the Dance competitions and so on." She walked to the corner of the room and grabbed a chair.

"Oh wow, you dance? That's nice!" Danny smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Here sit down!" 

Danny looked confused but applied. He sat down and soon Violet sat down too, in his lap and facing him.

"Wha- what?" Danny blushed and looked away.

"I saw the look you gave me in the classroom. Don't pretend you didn't!" She giggled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Wai-" Danny didn't get further before the door slammed open.

"Oh my god, Violet? What the FUCK!?" It was the blonde man from earlier.

"Hey babe!" Violet stood up and walked over to the man and closed the distance between them. 

They kissed for a hot 20 seconds before the man walked up to Danny.

"Why the fuck are you flirting around with other people's girlfriends!?" He grabbed Danny's collar and looked as if he was gonna beat him up.

"Wait! No it's a misunderstanding! I'm gay!" Danny put his hands up to defend his face. He was shaking.

"What?" The blonde and Violet said together.

"I'm gay, i'm so gay, i'm super gay! I'm sorry!" Danny repeated.

"So... You'd rather fuck him than me?" Violet pointed at her boyfriend.

"Y-yes? I mean you're hot and all but..."

All of a sudden Violet burst into laughter.

Danny looked at her as a questionmark.

"Sorry, this is just a thing me and Matt do sometimes, it's kinda exciting. Almost get caught cheating ya know?" She wiped a tear from her eye.

Matt let go of Danny and smiled.

"I wasn't really going to hit you, bro." He chuckled a little and fixed his shirt.

"O-oh? So i'm not in trouble?" Danny asked still insecure.

"No silly! You never were!" She laughed again. "Matt is a sweetheart, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Matt yawned with a little smile.

"Nice to meetcha." Matt reached for Danny's hand and helped him up.

"You too." Danny nidded slowly.

"Are you in our class too?" Danny asked.

"Nah, i'm a senior. One year above you guys."

He checked his phone.

"Talking about classes, our next class starts in 3 minutes." He grabbed his backpack that he had dramatically thrown at the floor earlier and went to give Violet a little peck on her cheek.

"See you at lunch, babe." He cooed and hurried out of the room.

 The door slam shut behind him and the silence came with it.

After a while Violet coughed a little awkwardly.

"So have you seen someone cute around school yet?" She avoided his eyes.

"I mean yeah, Mr. Haylock is 'trade' but don't tell him i said that!" They both giggled a little and Violet helped Danny to fix his shirt.

In ten minutes the two entered their homeroom.

"Welcome in, Violet and Danny! Take a seat and we'll start the lession." Mr. Haylock said as he took attendence and wrote their names up in a black notebook on his desk.

They both sat down next to eachother again. Danny could never really focus. He was more interested in learning all about Roy's face. His tanned skin, his deep brown eyes and his lips. Danny caught himself staring at his lips but he could barely care any less.

The teach was hot and he didn't deny that.

"Danny?" He heard his voice call his name all of a sudden.

"Yeah?" He replied obnoxious to what question was asked.

"What do you think about what we just discussed?" Roy chuckled a little.

"Oh um... Very interesting. Great actually." The rest of the class giggled a bit and Violet gave him a concerned look.

"Did you follow the discussion, danny?" Roy tried to hide his smile.

Danny just stared up at Roy and gulped. He probably looked really stupid.

"We were talking about famous people throughout history that ended their own life. Suicide."

Danny blushed hard and not even Violet could keep a straight face anymore.

"O-oh..." Danny wanted to hide but he sat through the rest of the class until Violet told him to join her for lunch with 'the others'.

They headed to the caféteria where they got their plates stuffed with some slimey looking green soup. Broccoli maybe? 

Danny immediately started to look for a table but Violet told him to head to the back of the room where there was a long table full with people. He recognized Matt, Violet's boyfriend who she sat down next to and leaned her head on. 

He also recognized Trixie from their class. She was the chubby girl dressed in all pink. She had platine blonde curly hair in a bun and excessive makeup. She looked more or less harmless.

"Everyone this is Danny, he's new and me and Matt adopted him into out group. Be nice to him!" Violet yelled to get everyone's attention.

"Go on, introduce yourselves!" 

A tall blonde dude in the opposite corner of the table waved at Danny and swallowed the food he had in his mouth.

"Hello, i'm Katya!" He said happily in a russian accent. He leaned over the table to shake Danny's hand.

"Sup, you know me from earlier. I'm Matt." Matt gave him a lazy smile.

"Ooh what happened earlier?" Trixie asked matt.

"None of your bussiness!" Violet laughed and nodded towards the tanned asian dude across from her.

"Hey man, i'm Sutan. Nice to meet ya!" He seemed like a nice guy. He was very buff and looked athletic.

"He's the secret lover of our principal and english teacher." Violet sipped her drink.

"Mrs. Carrera?" Danny asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she's wild in bed. Crazy little thing!" Sutan winked at Danny.

"Hi, i'm Farrah, i'm also pretty new here!" A cute tiny girl with long pink hair waved shyly at him.

"Hey farrah, i love your hair!" Danny smiled to her and she smiled back.

"Hey, no flirting. I'm Aja and i'm her girlfriend." Another tanned teen with long black hair spoke up.

"H-hey, Aja..." Danny spoke quietly. 

"Don't worry about him Aja, he's gay." Violet patted Aja's back.

"Oh, okay!" Aja laughed. They all shared fun stories about teachers or other students for the rest of the lunch. The people who didn't want the rest of their green mystery mash handed it to Katya who happily ate anything.

 

The rest of the day went by quickly. Danny looked up Roy for notes on what ha had missed the rest of the semester that he didn't go here yet and he got some work to do at home.

Ge was happy just to get to speak to Roy some more. His voice was really enticing.

The day sailed by smoothly and Danny got home safely, getting picked up by his mom, Bonnie.

He fell asleep right after dinner after an long exhausting day. Was he gonna survive two whole years of hard work? He had no idea. All he knew was that it wasn't easy and it never would be. 

However he was also grateful for what had happened today. He had some one-on-one conversations with Mr. Haylock. He made some good friends. And he felt at home around the halls thanks to Violet. Violet was the it-girl and everyone respected her. Anyone that disobayed her got to regret it. Danny wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that meant but he was still grateful.

He slept soundly that night.

 

 


	2. Day two in hell

**Aja's POV**

Aja sat in the school corridore. She had been late to school so she figured she'd just gonna join second period.

Her legs were spread out straight on the floor and her back was pressed against the cold wall.

The school bell rang and students dropped out of class one by one and many by many. Out of their shared classroom she saw Farrah exit followed by a group of guys that were all trying to catch her attention with silly jokes or compliments. Gifts even. 

Farrah had always been followed around by many guys. All boys wanted her and all girls looked up to her.

She has good grades, cute fashion and she's the biggest sweetheart that has ever graced the planet earth. However, she's also pretty dumb and her head is always in the clouds. That's how she never notices that the guys who she just think are being friendly are actually hitting on her.

Aja is to say the least, her complete opposite. She doesn't care for her grades and she scares people away ith her cold stares. People are more or less terrified of her.

Farrah needed Aja to keep her grounded. Aja needed Farrah to lighten up her life.

They were truely a match made in heaven.

"Farrah!" Aja waved at the smaller girl who immediately shone up when ahe saw her girlfriend sitting a couple of meters away from her.

"Hey babe! I missed you in class today." Farrah pouted and sat down in Aja's lap kissing her as a greeting.

"Yeah i decided to sleep in a bit. Did you learn something cool?" Aja smiled and played with a lock of Farrah's hair.

Farrah rambled on and on about how much she had learned about suncells and whatnot.

Aja couldn't keep up anyways so she just focused on the little cutie in her lap. She embraced her and hugged her tightly.

"Someone's clingy today!" Farrah giggled and hugged back. Her hands digged their way into Aja's hair and she breathed in all of her.

"Mm yeah, i just missed you." Aja looked lovingly at Farrah.

"We met yesterday silly!" Farrah giggled more and kissed Aja's nose.

"Yeah but- oh hey isn't that the new kid?" Aja changed the conversation as she saw Danny walking around carrying a pair of matching pink and purple diamond coated notebooks.

"Yeah and those are Violet's books which means... Yup." Farrah pointed to about 10 meters in front of Danny where Violet walked confidentally only carrying her handbag around her shoulder.

"He's such a slave, poor guy." The couple giggled.

"He looks happy though, ao i guess that's good!" Aja smiled.

Danny didn't seem to be bothered so all was good. 

 

 There was a brief silence between them as Farrah was braiding Aja's long black hair while humming something quietly.

"You know what?" Farrah then broke the silence and smiled up at her girlfriend.

"What?" Aja smiled back and brushed some hair away from her face.

"We should throw a slumberparty, girls only!" 

Aja didn't hate the idea. It would be the two of them, Trixie and Violet.

She nodded and smiled. "Tonight? You live close to school so i don't think the others would mind." Farrah liked the idea. 

The girls had spent many nights over since she lived so close to school and bus in the morning was a pain in the butt.

"I'll text the others about it!" Aja took her phone out and texted the others.

"Great!" Farrah beamed and kept playing with Aja's hair. 

 

After school the two was in Farrah's apartment. Her family was well off and so they paid for the apartment for her so that she could have easy access to school daily.

It was a neat apartment with white panels and wallpaper. A very fresh and open kitchen that was attatched to the living area where the leather sofas were placed in front of a flatscreen TV. 

There was strongs covering each wall that had polaroid pictures hanging from them. Mostly it was pictures of Farrah and Aja, or Farrah's parents. 

She was indeed a loved child by many.

Farrah exited the bathroom where she had changed into a pink pyamas that had a small pink bow over her chest area.

Aja came strutting after her wearing her black and white striped pyamashorts and tank top.

They had gotten everything in place; the pizza, all the foldout beds and snacks.

Soon the first knock on the door sounded and Farrah skipped to the door where she opened it and revealed Trixie.

"Hey, sis!" Trixie hugged Farrah and then Aja and removed her rain coat. 

Under that she was wearing a lacey yellow jumpsuit.

It had Farrah blushing.

"H-how cute!" She stuttered and Aja covered her eyes while muttering jokingly for Trixie to put on something decent.

The second knock was sharp and Violet let herself, and Danny, in.

"Hey guys!" Violet smiled and waved.

Danny just waved shyly.

"I invited him to get to know him better!" 

The rest of the girls had no problem with that so they all welcomed them both. 

 

At first they ordered pizza and ate while talking about random stuff like school, boys, life and what not.

Aja laid with her head in Farrah's lap. Her head placed on her girlfriends soft thighs. She felt as if she was in heaven.

Farrah, as usual was playing with Aja's long hair pulling it gently as she braided it. Aja loved the feeling.

Danny sat furthest to the right in the other sofa, so almost in the middle. Violet sat next to him and had her head leaned against his shoulder with her eyes closed.

Trixie sat on the edge on the other sofa with her phone, no doubt texting Katya. It didn't keep her seperated from the conversation though.

"Oh my god!" Trixie shouted after a while and it caught everyone's attention and she quickly put her phone away with the biggest grin on her lips. 

Violet smiled and giggled. "What?"

Trixie just shook her head a bit at a loss for words. And then she pointed at her phone with one word. "His-" Then she squealed again.

"Oh my god, did he send you a dick pick?" Violet stretched to pick Trix's phone up but she promptly stopped her.

"Nuh-uh! My eyes only!" She snatched her phone back and giggled.

They all laughed and Violet gently punched Trixies arm calling her a hoe.

"Danny, seen anyone cute at school yet? Like anyone in the hallways or anything?" Farrah asked with a big smile on her lips.

"Well, there's this one teacher.." He began and everyone but Violet gasped.

"Oh my god who?" Trixie laughed.

"Roy- um, Mr. H!" He said and blushed as it made the girls squeal even more.

"He cute!" Aja laughed. "Get that D, bitch!" Trixie added in. 

"Is he cuter than me?" Farrah whimpered and Aja shushed her and kissed her softly all over. "Of course not, silly!" 

Unlike Farrah, Aja had been in previous relationships with men. It had Farrah insecure at times. 

Aja knew that Farrah easily got jealous and she loved it alot. She would get whiny and pout and it was the cutest thing ever. She placed her strong arm around Farrah and kissed her cheek.

"So are you all couples or something?" Danny asked and shifted a bit in his seat into a lotus position. The others nodded.

"Well, I'm sorta dating Katya, we're not really official but.. Matt and Violet are a couple and have been since freshman year started. Same with Aja and Farrah. And Sutan have a thing for Mrs. Carmen, and well... they may or may not bang in the storagespace in gymhall every wednesday at 2pm..." Trixie said making the other girls squeal and Danny just blushed. "Good to know!" He laughed. 

Violet watched Danny, he seemed to start to loosen up with the others and she was glad that he did. She was determined to have Danny as her bestie. There was something about him she really liked, also something that reflected who she is.

 

After a few hours of games and moviewatching with snacks everyone decided that it was time for bed since it was school tomorrow. 

"I'm gonna take a smoke first, ya'll can get ready first!" Violet told the other girls that were already occupying the bathroom. "Danny, come with me!" She smiled and lead him out on the balcony.

 

Violet offered Danny a cigg but he denied it, not much to her surprise. Danny beant over against the fence on his elbows, while Vi leaned her back against it. It was cold out, rain was falling from the pitch black sky and the only lights around were far below them as they were on a high floor. Danny looked down at the cars below them. Small flashes of lights moving fast like ants on the ground far beneath them. He got the feeling of falling just looking down. Violet was watching him, he could feel it. She took a deep huff of her ciggar and blowed the air out into the chilly late year air and bit her lip looking in through the glass door in front of her. The livingroom lights were still on and the redish light reflected her in the glass. 

"I'm trans."

Danny looked up to be met by Violets eyes. The light reflected in them and he could see that her eyes were glacey, filled with tears. Her bottom lip quivered a little but she tried to fight the tears back.

"Oh..." Danny didn't know how to respond properly. "That's cool."

She chuckled and brushed the tears out of her eye. She look pathetic. "None of the others know." She began. "Well, Matt does, obviously." She took another deep huff and killed the cigg off in the ashtray on a metallic table next to her.

"I had no idea. I'm happy for you, and i'm honored that you told me." Danny went in for a hug and Violet hugged back and smiled at him. "Why haven't you told the others, if i may ask?" Violet nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, i don't know but i don't feel like they'd see me the same. Not that they wouldn't be accepting but they wouldn't see me as female, i guess." She played with her fingers and looked up at Danny again. "Please don't tell them?" 

Danny nodded and placed an arm around Vi's shoulders. There was no more need for words.

For the first time in so long Danny felt as though he had made a really close friend. He was never liked by others for being the quiet kid and so he had been so happy that Violet had graced him with her precance. This would be a good and hopefully eventful year for the friends and Danny couldn't wait to get to know everyone else as well. 

 

 


	3. Day three in hell

**Soft thighs. Plump lips.**

Sutan was sat on his knees on the floor and Carmen had her legs widely spread on eighter side of the mans face. She gasped and covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't digging down Sutans dark ember hair.

He was working her open and gave the occational thighbite. 

She tried not to moan loudly.

They did this every wednesday during morning break. She felt sinful doing this with him but being with him felt so right. 

Sutan was 18 so it wasn't illegal but she sure would lose her job if they knew what she was doing to this one student.

Sutan ate her out like a whole meal while using his fingers to spread her. He wanted to be inside of her, no, he needed to be inside of her. 

Her small moans filled the room as she reached her climax. She whispered for him to slow down, but he ignored it and kept going faster. 

She squirted over the carpetfloor and he smiled at himself proudly. She whimpered and turned over panting heavily.

Sutan dug up a condom from his backpocket and rolled it over his lenght and Carmen reached for the bottom left drawer where she kept a small bottle of lube under some documents. 

She handed him the lube and he squirted some over himself and guided the bottlehead against her enterance. She moaned loudly when he eased into her.

She would never get used to his size. She moaned and quickly bit down on her shirt to prevent further moans. He rolled his hips slowly and groaned.

No matter what people would say, no matyer if she was almost 12 years older than him, he still loved her. When he was out of school he would make her his. 

He had planned it for a long time, and he knew she loved him too. It was all exchanged in their looks and smiled across classrooms and when they passed eachother in the hallways.

Carmen tightened up around him as he pounded into her hard. She grabbed onto the tableends to keep herself stable and Sutan could cum from the looks of her clinging on for dear life.

She reached behind herself and grabbed Sutans hips as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. She whined and threw her head back as they both came. 

In that instant they heard a sharp knock and the door opened. It was Matt.

"Hey Mrs. C? I had to drop this of at you before- oh..." His eyes grew wide as he saw them staring back at him, completely caught in the act.

Matt didn't question it he just laid the documents and the usb on the desk next to the door and left. 

They quickly got dressed and Carmen whined for Sutan to catch up with them and talk to him. They were friends after all.

Needless to say he did. He caught Matt walking in a slow phase down the corridors.

He grabbed his wrist and pulled him off to the side.

"You won't tell anyone about this, right!?" Sutan was shaking, he couldn't bare being without his secret lover.

Matt chuckled. "Of course not, chill bro. I got you. We all know you do it every wednesday, now i know what time too. Next time lock the door." Matt patted Sutan on his shoulder and Sutan sighed.

"Thank god it was you. I owe you one."

They chatted as they reached homeroom. 

 

 

 

Violet walked down the hall, majestic as ever. Her heels up to the sky and her waist cinched for the gods.

She wore a black leather jacket and tightfitted leggings. Her hair was up in her normal ponytail with her bangs. She wore her bright red lip and smokey eye as normally. 

People stared at her when she came through. Men and women all had heartshaped eyes when she walked by. 

She was the school hottie that everyone wanted but no one could have. She already belonged to Matt. And people did NOT want to piss him off. 

Violet was the tall hottie and Matt was her super sexy jock boyfriend. They were a match made in haven.

 

Violet reached for the doorhandle and pushed the heavy door open. She found herself at her destination: the dance studio. It was reserved for her this time of the mornings and she intended to use it wisely.

She dropped her bag and lost the jacket onto one of the chairs and revealed her black tanktop.

She grabbed her phone from the jacket and plugged it into the speakers and played a song from her spotify playlist. 

The music started to play in a soft beat. She had the hoop hanging from the roof and she went over to it and placed her long slender fingers on it. She walked around it slowly and closed her eyes as she swayed her hips to the rythm. 

She lifted herself up and dangled from the hoop before she stretched her legs widely and hugh from the ring by the back of her knees.

The synth and the drums felt asthough they played in the tempo of her heart as she bent her back into an elegant arch and ran her hands down her chest. Her eyes were still closed. She heard the door open and footsteps approach.

She knew it was him. He was watching her and a smile crept to her lips. 

She spun around gracefully in the hoop and once the tempo of the ring slowed down she fluttered her eyes open to meet Matt's eyes.

He stood close, not out of reach and so she sat up and leaned down so he would help her down.

"How was class?" Violet slid herself off the hoop and landed perfectly into Matt's arms. He hugged her tightly and smiled back.

"Boring. I decided to drop out early to watch you." 

"And? What do you think? I'm getting better right?" Violet leaned her nose against Matt's and he kissed her softly.

"You are perfection, as you have always been." She giggled and kissed him harder.

Matt placed her down and handed her her stuff and a bottle of water.

"You wanna skip second and do something fun?" Matt gave her a dangerous smile and she smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I have some new toys to play with." 

Matt shivered in antisipation. "Meet me in the usual spot in 20, i need to shower!" She giggled and headed for the girls lockerrooms.

She fished up her phone and texted Danny.

'Make up an excuse for me to Mr H. And good luck ;)'

Danny sent a thumb up and a purple heart in reaponse. 

 

 

 

Once she slided the toolshreads door open 21 minutes later Matt had gotten himself nude, except for his underwear and he had gotten himself into the bondage Violet had taught him. He had a blindfold over his eyes and a ballgag pressed between his lips.

She grinned and stepped inside and made sure to lock the door after herself. 

"Gotten all ready and dolled up for mommy?" Violet placed her heel against Matt's cheek and turned his face a little, he whimpered a little as she did so. Vilet giggled and rummaged through her bag and found a pair of handcuffs that she got Matt into behind his back. 

She stood up and looked down at the man in front of her. She loved to be in charge, it turned her on so much. Seeing her man, her strong buff welltrained man submessive like this made her feel powerful.

"I've gotten a new toy for Matty, have you been a good boy this week?" She said with a sexy tone making Matt visibly blush and rut his hips upwards into the air. His erection was fully visible under the fabric of his boxers.

Matt groaned and moaned in response and Violet pulled out a stavevibrator of her bag and threw the bag aside. 

"You sure bout that? Well then, want mommy to reward you?" Her voice was merely a whisper now as he nodded and moaned again. She bit her bottom lip as she reached down to feel Matt through his boxers. He whined and she looked at his face as she turned the vibrator on.

Matt's lips clenched around the gag as Violet audibly brought it closer to his raging erection. Upon contact he threw his head back and squirmed. Violet felt herself growing hard too as she slowly removed her pants and then she rubbed herself with the vibrator moaning as Matt laid down. She sat on top of him and pulled his boxers off.

She started to jerk him off slowly and placed the vibrator back on his head as she pulled the tape off of herself releasing her own erection.

She sat on Matts lap, facing him as she held the vibrator between them and maxed the speed.

Matt was whining and moving his hips around to get away from the intensity. Violet kept his hips in place as she moaned together with him.

She smiled down at the man and remover his blindfold and his gag to let him see and speak.

"Aah fuck, Violet!" He moaned and looked into her eyes. She met them with her piercing eyes and leaned down to lick some saliva from Matt's lips. They came together from the toy alone and Violet helped Matt out of the bondage. He held her tighly in his arms as they caught their breath.

"You never cease to amaze me, Violet." Matt panted and chuckled.

"Same goes for you, Matty." Violet matched his smile and leaned down to rest her head onto his chest. 

"I love you so much." Matt whispered as Violet closed her eyes and lost herself in a deep sleep.

 

 

 


	4. Day four in hell

**Trixie tapped her long fake nails against the doorhandle impatiently.**

"Katya! Come on we're gonna be late!" She whined as Katya emerged from the bathroom. 

"I'm coming! Hey should i wear the blue or the gray t-shirt?" He came into the hallway topless and Trixie felt herself staring.

"Hm?" He broke her intense gaze and she shrugged it off. "I don't know, the blue one's fine." 

Katya smiled and pulled it over his head. Trixie wore a blue lace dress and a big blue and white bow on top of her head.

"We're matching!" Katya singed in his beautiful russian accent. Trixie blushed even harder.

"Whatever, let's go!"

They ran out into Trixies driveway and Katya got into the passengerseat. Trixie plugged the key in and turned the car on.

"Mind if i play my music?" Katya said with his trademark big smile and Trixie nodded at him with a 'mmhm.' 

The music blasted loud into the car as they rolled out of the driveway and they were on their way.

 

 

 

Danny couldn't focus on the class. He was too busy studying Roy's face, again. The man wasn't that old, only like 10-something years older than him. He had gorgeous brown eyes and his dimples had Danny weak. 

Roy met his gaze which snapped Danny back momentarily before Roy only smiled in response. Danny sighed and smiled back. He didn't care how he looked right now, he was whipped for the man.

Roy stretched his arms a bit and rolled his shoulders which flexed his muscles and Danny felt his mouth watering. Man was a snack.

"Alright, pens down. Time's up!" Roy called out into the hall. Danny snapped back to reality and looked down onto his own test. Blank. He internally paniced and Roy made his way through the classroom to collect the tests.

 "Oh..." He sighed and rubbed his temples as he saw Danny's blank sheet of paper. Danny felt really emberassed. He adverted his eyes and stared at the floor. He whispered a low 'sorry' and Riy just pat him on the back.

"Come see me at my office after class." Danny nodded and bit his bottom lip.

 

 

After class Roy sat in his office with some of the tests he had to correct and grade. He heard a knock on the door and Danny opened it and stepped inside.

"Hi Danny, come sit down!" Roy smiled at him a little bit. Danky sat down in the chair in front of Roy's desk. 

"I've noticed you seem kind of spaced out during my classes. Is there something that is bothering you?" Roy got a more stirn voice as he looked over at danny and folded his arms. 

 _yes._ "Not really."

"Is there something that is on your mind?"

 _you are._ "Nothing in particular." 

Roy soghed and removed his glasses and looked at danny. 

"Look Danny, you know you can talk to me about anything." He placed a hand on top of Danny's and Danny blushed hard.

"I don't think i can."  Danny was nervous. He couldn't confess to someone that he just met. He also was his teacher. 

Roy stood up and walked around the desk to sit right next to Danny as he placed an arm around the boy. 

"Anything, i don't judge." Danny's heart was beating faster and faster and he felt himself sweating.

"You know i care for you, Danny. I only want the best for you." Danny's mind went blank. Before he knew it he felt his lips on Roy's.

It only lasted a second before Danny pulled away. He saw the look in Roy's eyes and he could not put his finger on what he was thinking. 

"I'm sorry-" Danny whimpered as tears filled his eyes and he stood up and ran out.

"Danny!" Roy called after him but Danny went straight out and disappeared among the masses of people.

 

 

 

Sutan was walking down the halls when Danny bumped into him.

He could tell the boy was flustered and had tears in his eyes. Sutan didn't ask any questions. He just pulled Danny with him to the dressingroom that was a reserved one for the footballers. Danny sat down on a bench with Sutan next to him.

"What happened, you okay?" Sutan grabbed a napkin from a box on a shelf next to him and handed it to Danny. He blew his nose and shook his head.

"I fucked up." 

"May i ask how?" Sutan placed a gentle hand on Danny's thigh and pulled a concerned face.

"I kissed Roy." He sniffled and Sutan gasped but closed his mouth to not sound or look rude.

"Oh... How did he take it?" 

Danny shook his head. "I don't know, i took off right before he could say anything."

Danny wiped some tears away with his indexfinger but they were immediately replaced by new. He sobbed and leaned down to rest his head in his hands.

"Ughh i'm so fucking stupid. Why did i mess up like that? He probably hates me now!" Danny whined and Sutan brushed his back with a gentle and steady hand.

"Hey, don't say that. You know... He is alotmore understanding than most people. He would never hate you for something like that." He rested his head against the wall and looked down at Danny.

"You know, i think you should talk to him." 

Danny looked up at Sutan with red swollen eyes.

"But i can't-" Sutan cut him off with a loud cough.

"No. You can! You are an amazing, wonderful and loveable guy! You are funny, smart and i know noone could dislike you for being you. Be confident with yourself." 

Sutans words of wisdom did spark something in Danny. Was it hope or longing? Maybe both.

"I... You know, you're right. I am entitled to my own feelings!" Danny sat up and a wave of confidence burst through him.

"I like him and if he has a problem with that then so be it, but i'm not gonna sit around wishing that i spoke up!" Danny shoot up and he pulled Sutan in for a tight hug.

"Thanks!" 

Sutan had only known Danny for a few days but he already felt like a baby brother to him.

"You go, Danny! Go get him!" Sutan spanked Danny playfully as Danny shot out through the door and ran down the hallways.

He hoped to god he did something good for Danny today.

 

 

Farrah sat leaned against the pillar outside the diner waiting for Aja to get there. She was later than usual and Farrah was getting bored.

She looked down at her clock again and it had now been over 21 minutes since Aja's lession ended. She had met Aja that morning that they had english together but after Aja's math she had seemed to disappear. 

She sent the third message to her.

'Where are you? We gotta get lunch!!❤'

It was all stuck on delivered so she knew she had her phone on. 

 

After another 10 minutes she decided to head on into the café and get some lunch. She sat with the usual circle of friends, except Matt and Sutan were missing too. They probably had football practice.

Farrah sat down and greeted everyone. 

Danny told her about his awkward encounter with Roy and how he later confessed. Apparently Roy had told him that he understood his feelings but that he couldn't repay that feelings for a student.

Farrah smiled and told him that it was great that he still had a chance after graduation.

Suddenly her phone went off and she looked down to see a message from Aja. 

'Sorry boo, something came up ttyl ❤😘'

Farrah put her phone down and didn't think much about it until she had left the café.

Her next lession was literature and on her way to the school liberary she spotted Aja through the window. 

She sat at a table with some hot guy with dark hair and tan skin. She was smiling at him and he was creeping his hand closer to hers. Aja laughed at something he said and he leaned towards her to nudge her shoulder.

Farrah went cold. She froze at the sight and then she felt warm. Her blood was boiling. She captured a picture of the scenery in front of her and stomped away.

 

 

 

Once the schoolday was over Aja fished her phone up and texted Farrah. 

'Hey boo, i'm on the parkinglot. Wanna walk home together?❤' 

Almost immediately the message was seen and it was left like that.

'Babyyy?'

Yet again it was read. She decided to call her instead, and it didn't take long before Farrah picked up.

"Hey baby, are you okay? You don't respond to my messages." Aja sighed lightly and bit her bottom lip.

Farrah just huffed. "I'm busy, go call your 'boyfriend' instead!" She spit out and ended the call.

Aja was left thuroughly confused. Farrah had never been mad at her before and now she didn't even know what she had done wrong. 

She tried calling again but this time Farrah's phone was turned off.

Aja saw Tyler - her classmate and tutor - walk out the school building and she quickly caught up with him. 

"Hey, ty! Thanks for the help today!" She said with a big smile and he just returned it.

"Yeah no problem!"

"Hey could you do me a favor? I need to go see Farrah, i think she is sick or something..." Aja lied and Tyler just nodded and they rushed to his car.

It was not a long drive but it felt like an eternity. Once Aja reached Farrah's front door she banged on it desperatly. 

Farrah took a while to open the door. 

"What do you want?" Farrah had bloodred eyes and her voice was raspy. She had been crying.

"I don't know what you think I've done but whatever it is it's a misunderstanding. I love you Farrah, i don't have someone else!" Aja whined and Farrah adverted her eyes and got a stern look. 

"Mmhm? Then what is this?" Farrah held up her phone and showed the picture of Aja and Tyler in the liberary earlier.

"That's Tyler, he's tutoring me." Aja groaned and shook her head. How had Farrah gotten it wrong? "I swear Farrah! Nothing is going on between us!" She got quiet to see Farrah's expression hadn't changed. Instead she looked even more hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble with math? I could've tutored you." She whispered fighting back her usual whine.

Aja sighed heavier this time. "You always complain that there is so much going on in your life, i didn't want to burden you. Had i known i would've asked you first!" Aja pleaded. She wanted to hug Farrah but from how she looked right now she didn't think that was the best idea.

"Whatever. Just go home Aja."

Farrah slammed the door in Aja's face. She was left stading there looking at the wooden door.

Farrah had never been like this so she didn't know how to handle it.

She just grumbled and started to walk towards the bus to get home.

 

 

 


	5. Day five in hell

**Katya pased down the hall in a high speed.**

He was in a great mood today. Trixie had "acidentally" Sent him a red heart emoji that morning and even if it was a mistake he felt on top of the world.

Trixie had gone to school with Violet today so Katya were going to meet them there.

As he saw the group of friends at a round table outside the cafeteria he lit up even brighter and waved. Everyone waved back except for Trixie who immediately his her red flushed face in her hands.

Katya went around the table and sat next to her and put his long slender arm around her shoulder. She flinched at the touch and shyly looked up at him. She was red as a tomato.

The rest of the group stared and Matt broke their small bubble. 

"Did i miss something? Are you guy's..." Violet hushed him and giggled together with Matt.

"Oh my god Matt! No!" Trixie yelled and kicked his leg under the table. "Jesus effing christ!" 

Katya smirked and opened his mouth but didn't have time to speak before a voice cut him off.

"Mrs. Mattel, see me in my office please!" It was Mrs. Monsoon, their literature teacher.

"Of course, Mrs M." Trixie said and stood up. She gave Vi a look before she left the table and walked down the hall with the teach.

 

The others jumped when Aja slammed her flat and almost empty bag onto the table. 

Katya glanced at her face. She had dark rings under her eyes and she was pale as snow. 

"Oh my god! You look like dracula, what happened?" He asked her with a concerned look and she jsut sighed.

The others looked over at her and then they looked around the table. "And where's Farrah, isn't she lika always with you in the mornings?" Violet cut in.

Aja sighed even heavier and gave a sad smile. 

"I think Farrah broke up with me." She said in a whisper and the other gave eachother confused looks. "She doesn't answer to my texts and she doesn't answer my calls. Yesterday she told me she doesn't want to see me." Aja had to fight away the tears that were threathening to fall.

Sutan put his arm around her and pat her shoulder. She leaned against his arm. 

"I don't know what to do guys, i need her." She whimpered and closed her eyes. 

Violet reched into her bag and grabbed a napkin that she handed to Aja. She took it and mouthed 'thank you.'

Behind Aja Violet spotted Farrah walking down the hall. She saw her freeze when she caught eyecontact with Violet and she just turned away and walk-ran in a different direction. She had her hair in a messy bun, ahe wore slackerpants and her dark pandarings matched Ajas. She looked a mess.

Violet stood up and ran to catch her. The group were to busy comforting Aja to notice Violet slip away.

 

Violet grabbed onto Farrah's shoulder whitch turned her around. She gasped and rubbed a few tears from her eyes quickly. She foced a smile but her voice decieved her.

"Hey, Vi." Her voice cracked. 

Violet started of by just hugging the girl. She had never seen Farrah this broken before. 

"Hey, sweets. Please talk to me, what happened to you and Aja?" She brushed a strand of Farrahs hair out that had fallen from her bun. She just nodded.

"I uhm.. I saw Aja and a guy in the liberary. He was flirting with her but.. I don't know. I don't think she flirted back." She coughed a little to compose herself.

"I just got so jealous.. And then when she came to apologize i was so mean to her. She probably hates me now." New tears fell down her cheeks and she sobbed. 

Violet shushed her and held her in a tight embrace. "That's not true. She's a mess and she misses you." Farrah just sobbed brokenly into Violets chest.

 

"I love her so much, i don't think i can live without her. She.. She's like the air i need to live." Aja cried onto Sutans shoulder and held Violet's napkin against her mouth.

Sutan sidehugged her while Katya held and brushed her other hand with his thumb. 

Matt had left to search for Violet that had left the table a few minutes ago.

He found her and Farrah hugging in the hallway. Farrah was crying just as hard as Aja had. Matt smiled to himself and went up to hug the two girls hard. 

He picked them up and Violet and Farrah started to giggle as they were smushed together. 

"Where are we going?" Farrah whimpered, still half laughing and half crying. 

"You need to talk, you and Aja." Matt said stirnly and kept carrying them towards the cafeteria where the others sat.

As they approached Matt put them down and signed for everyone else but Aja and Farrah to leave and they did. 

Aja frowned as the shoulder she was resting on was pulled away and she realized they had all left until she felt a familiar warm hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Farrah looking down at her with red swollen eyes.

Aja just whimpered and her face scrumpeled together as more tears fell. Farrah bit her bottom lip and she shed more tears as well.

Aja pulled Farrah down and hugged her. She couldn't stand fighting with Farrah and she knew Farrah felt the same. Farrah hugged her back and sobbed into her neck where she placed a soft kiss.

"I love you, Aja. I'm sorry!" She cried and Aja just held her in her arms.

 

Katya watched from a distance and he smiled to himself as he figured they would be okay from now on.

He turned on his heel and then it happened.

 

 

Trixie had gotten a testsheet back from Mrs. Monsoon and after that she was on her way back to the table where now only Farrah and Aja sat. She saw Katya a few meters away, smiling proudly to himself.

She decided to walk up and scare him from behind.

Right as she got behind him, ready to lean in and yell at him he turned around and then it happened.

 

 

She was soft against his lips. He felt the sticky sensation that had to be her candy pink lipstick. His blue eyes met Trixies as she stared at him in shock.

He looked back at her but he did not hate it. It took them both a while to process what happened and pull away. Trixie went cherry red from top to toe and went running.

Katya felt himself blushing hard as he reached up to touch his lips in astonishment. He heard giggles and gasps around himself but he simply didn't care. 

 

 

Trixie went into her classroom where Danny and Violet sat. She greeted Danny and they started to talk about summer activities that they had to try out. 

Violet was scrolling through her instagram feed when her phone buzzed and she recieved a message from an unknown number. She opened the message that contained a video.

She pressed play and immediatly gasped. Her mouth forming a big smile. She looked over at Trixie. 

"Oh my god! Katya kissed you!?" Violet squealed.

Trixie grew bright red again. "N-no." She turned her eyes away from Violet.

"You totes did! I have video evidence right here! Also your lipstick is smudged!" Violet laughed. 

Trixie grabbed Vi's phone and there it was. The video went on replay. All of a sudden it became so obvious how the entire class looked at her. 

She was emberassed. She had never been in a situation like this before.

"Fucking hell." Trixie whispered and his her face in her hands.

How could she dare showing her face in front of Katya ever again? She loved the guy but she had no idea how he felt for her. 

Her heart raced and her brain was a mess. What would Katya think? She went theough all the possible senarios in her head. 

She just wanted this day to be over.

 


	6. Day six in hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the school year.

**It has been almost a year since Danny came to this school.**

Time has passed and there are many changes around. First off, Aja has moved in with Farrah in her apartment. Violet and Matt are the same crazy cute couple that they have always been, and Violet have come out to the others with some encuragement from Danny. Mrs. Carrera, Sutans secret lover got pregnant and quit school to take care of her newly born baby. Sutan is a proud dad that quit his football activities to be able to go home earlier and play with his son, Jeremiah. Trixie finally gathered up confidence to confess to Katya and luckily Katya returned her feelings. They are now an official couple that tends to make out in the hallways on any and all occations.

Danny felt as though he felt more confident in himself. Having confident and supporting friends had really helped him step himself up and realized that he was loved and rightfully so. He is now writing and recording songs that he uploads to youtube with a few hundreds of views on each video. He is really enjoying everything about his life right now. Everything but one thing; He doesn't have Roy.

A few months ago Roy had stopped teaching at the school he worked at to move to Seattle to become a fashion designer. It had crushed Danny when he moved away and Roy had just been able to give him a pained smile as he announced the news to his homeroom class. After that day Danny had ran to meet Roy at the parkinglot where he broke down and confessed yet again. That time Roy had embraced him and told him to come visit him in Seattle once he graduated. That was nearly one year to go.

 

 

The group were all fed up with school. It was near summer break and graduations so there was no more homework or long assignments. Mainly just relaxing and smaller quizzes and so on.

They were all gathered around the usual round table to chit-chat. Aja and Farrah was bickering back and forth over some stuff and Trixie sat in Katyas knee as they were making out, so a normal day basically.

"So guys, are we going to the prom?" Violet spoke up and leaned onto Matts shoulder, which he returned by leaning his head onto hers.

"We're going." Katya smiled at Trixie and Trix nodded. 

"Yeah we too! I'm trying to find a dress but i can't find anything that matches Aja's navy blue dress." Farrah whined and gave a begging look to Violet.

Vi scooted over and looked through the collection of dresses on Farrah's phone. There was hundreds of different styles, fabrics and lengths. 

Violet was slightly baffled at all the expencive prices but Farrah was a rich kid after all.

"Oh! What about that one?" Violet pointed at a cute white strapless knee-length dress in a soft looking flowy material with rhinestones across the clevage.

 Farrah nodded approvingly and nudged Aja. "What about this one?" Farrah gave Aja her unintentional puppyeyes and Aja melted.

"It's pretty. It matches my blue dress too." Aja smiled and brushed Farrah's cheek with her thumb to remove a strand of hair to behind her ear.

"Okay, i need to measure.. He can you help measuring me when we get home? I need it for the sizes!" Farrah kissed Ajas shoulder and the other nodded with a loving smile.

"Sure, we can also.." Aja raised an painted eyebrow at Farrah. Farrah covered Aja's mouth in time and the group laughed. 

"My god, Aja! We don't need to know!" Danny cut in and pushed his hair back.

A few minutes of chatting went by and after a while Katya spoke up.

"Are you going to prom, Danny?" 

Danny shrugged and gave a halfasded smile. "Dunno. Don't wanna be the loner there."

Violet nudged his arm and hushed him. "There will probably be atleast one hot gay guy there! What about Freddie? He's out." 

Danny cringed. "Nah. I'm not into him. Also i'm pretty sure he's together with Eric from math." Violet 'oh'-ed and nodded.

 Matt scrunched his face as in deep thought. "What about Jessie then? I'm pretty sure he has a thing for you." 

Violet nodded in agreement and Danny sighed. "No, he's just being friendly. He is going with Kelly anyways so..."

Danny picked at his food with his fork. He could not stop thinking about Roy. He would have to wait another year to see him. Also, what had Roy meant by his words?

Did he want Danny too? Was he just being friendly? He would have to wait and see.

"Then how about you just go with us? Me, Matt and Sutan." Violet clinged onto Danny's t-shirt giving him puppyeyes.

"Uhh sorry guys, i won't go. It's a free day and i wanna spend it with Jeremiah and Carmen." Sutan burst into the conversation from his daydreams. Violet whined and pouted.

"Okay, promise to send us pics of the sweets!" 

Sutan giggled and nodded. "You know i can't resist!" 

Sutan was a great father. He spent any free time with his son and girlfriend. He would spoil Jeremiah immensely. He was determined to let his son have the perfect childhood with both his mama and papa, unlike he himself had as a kid. 

His biological parents had set him up for adoption as a baby and for two years he lived in an orphanage in India. He didn't remember anything from there but his parents told him he was loved by all the other kids. 

Sadly, after three years with his new parents Sutans mother Theresa died in an carcrash and his father broke down and fell into alcoholism and became abusive.

He would never let his son expreience that. His goal in lofe was to have a big happy family together with Carmen, and have the loving family and support that he lacked in his childhood.

The mere thought about his family made his day.

 

 

 

At the end of the day he bid his friends goodbye and started to head back home on his bike.

It was an 35 minute ride back home to Carmen and the second he got there he saw her standing at the doorway holding their son who smiled and cooed at the sight of his papa.

Sutan ran up to the pair and kissed Carmen softly and greeted her before picking his baby boy up and cuddleing him.

"Guess who couldn't stop crying last night when Daddy went home?" Carmen giggled and poked Jer's cheek.

"Aw- well Daddy's here now!" He tickled the baby's belly softly making him scream with laughter and stretch his arm out to grab his finger and place it in his mouth.

The happy family went inside and Carmen started cooking dinner.

 

* * *

"What about this one?" Violet did a slow twirl on top of the platform in front of Matt who yawned and nodded, barely paying attention.

"You look great, babe!" He hummed and Violet crossed her arms above her chest.

"You said that about the last four dresses! I want to pick something that suits me. I need your honest opinion!" She huffed.

Matt gave her a more real smile and stood up. "Well my honest opinion is that no matter what you wear, it looks great. You make the clothes look good, not the other way around."

Violet blushed and Matt pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thanks babe." She said in a low tone and smiled as she breathed his scent in.

Matt pulled away and looked the dress up and down a few times eyeing every detail.

"I liked the black dress on you. You look good in black." He nodded and Violet smiled up at him.

"I agree. It flatters my hips!" Matt pulled violet in for a kiss and brushed some of her long black hair behind her hair.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and Violet returned the kiss.

* * *

Farrah was pressed down on her king sized bed. Aja pinning her down, weighing her down while attacking her neck with wet kisses.

Farrah moaned everytime Aja kissed over her sensetive spots and Aja bit down on her neck making her whimper. Farrah's hands were tugging at Aja's top, encouraging her to remove it.

With a little bit of help she did and Farrah turned the tables on Aja, pushing her down and rolling on top of her. 

"Just fucking undress." Aja whimpered, making Farrah giggle as she swiftly removed her tanktop.

"Someone's impatient." She hummed as she placed gentle kisses above Aja's braedge and she massaged her breasts in her hands over the fabric making Aja breathe heavily.

 Aja wrapped her legs around Farrah's hips and her arms around her neck. She needed more and she needed it now.

Farrah traced her slender fingers down Aja's waist and stopped at the hem of her shirt, tugging at it.

Aja sat up and removed her skirt and helped Farrah out of hers. Both were now only covered in their underwear and Farrah still had her black stockings.

Aja whinched and bit her lip. She was cussing through her teeth. "Fuck."

She sat up and sat between Farrah's thighs. She slowly rolled her stockings off while kissing her jawline. 

Farrah closed her eyes. Aja knew what made her feel good.

Aja's fingers traced over her panties making the girl whine and tense her body around Aja. 

Farrah was super sensitive and therefore fun to tease. 

She repeated the movement a few times over the wetting cloth and Farrah moaned and scraped her acrylic nails over Aja's back.

She needed more. "Hurry." She whispered and Aja's fingers started to remove her pink panties. 

All of a sudden the front door in the room next to hers opened and they heard the sound of high heels.

"Farrah, darling?" It was Farrah's mother, Augustine. She was a beautiful tall woman of grace. She wanted the best for her daughter but she hated Aja. 

The footsteps approached and Aja immediately threw herself on the floor and crawled under the bed and Farrah pulled the bed covers around herself and threw herself back messily onto the pillow the second her mom opened the door.

"Honey! Ahah are you sleeping at this hour?" She sat down at the bed and rubbed her indexfinger across Farrah's cheek.

"Mhh.. Hey mommy." Farrah sat up and hugged her mother. "Why are you here?"

Aja scrunched her face, when was the last time Farrah cleaned her floor? The dust right under her nose made her feel as though she was gonna sneeze any second.

 "Have you considered the proposal i had for you?" Augustine placed a gentle hand on Farrah's thigh and gave her a stern look. "He's rick, handsome and he's to inherit alot of his father's wealth once he passes away." She continiued. 

Aja listened carefully. What were they talking about? 

"Yeah, i'm still concidering it mom. I'm not sure i need time to think." Farrah sighed and shook her head. 

"Well you best hurry up. He's not gonna wait forever." Augustine stood up and walked towards the door.

"Just please, make up your mind soon. The family will look messy if you don't." Farrah gulped and nodded as her mother left the room and the house.

Aja didn't crawl out until a minute had passed and she heard nothing but Farrah's breathing.

She sat next to her and looked her straight in her eyes. "What's going on Farrah?" 

The other just pulled a sad face and bit her lip before she spoke up quietly. 

"Rich people stuff." Aja pulled Farrah close and hugged her tightly. "Talk to me baby."

Farrah sighed heavily and nodded again.

"We got a proposal from daddy's rival company, his only threath. They want me to marry daddy's rivals son so that the companies can have a cooperation that they both gain from. Thing is, if i don't..." She paused.

"They threathened to cut off all my money and income. My family won't support me after i turn 18." Farrah looked down at the floor.

"Your parents are evil, Farrah. I know you love them but they can't do that to you." Aja tightened the grip on her lover. "And i won't let him have you. You are mine." Aja kissed Farrah's shoulder and pulled her onto herself so that Farrah sat in her lap, leaning against Aja. 

"I know. But i can't do anything by myself. I have no skills but being pretty." Farrah whined and aja bit her shoulder teasingly.

"So use that, look for a job at the makeup store or at the bodyshop. No one can resist your beauty!" Aja moved up to Farrah's ear, tracing soft kisses and nibbles along the way. "I know i can't."

Farrah blushed and turned around. She loved Aja endlessly. She was everything she needed. She was supporsupportive and helpful and if Farrah needed her she'd be there right away. 

"I love you." Farrah whispered as she captured Aja's lips in her own.

"I love you too sweetpea." 

 

* * *

"Damn it!" Trixie slurred out as she gulped down another shot of vodka. "How are you so good at this!?" 

Katya laughed and waved a finger in front of Trixie. "Secrets!" 

Katya picked up all the cards on the table and started to shuffle them again. He dealt them and as he picked his own cards up he looked over at Trixie who was clearly too out of it to play another round. 

Katya put his cards down again and helped Trixie up. "Let's watch something instead!" He carried her to her bedroom where he tucked her in under the blanket and laid next to her

He placed the laptop on his lap and pressed play. They had been watching the sitcom Friends together for a few months and they both really enjoyed that cheap humor.

Trixie giggled at one of the silly jokes and leaned her head onto Katyas shoulder. His shoulder was wide and soft. Perfect to lean her head on.

He wrapped his slender arm around her and kissed her forhead softly. He may seem like the type of person that takes life lightly, as if he doesn't have any cares whatsoever. However, he takes the role of being a boyfriend seriously. He wants to treat her like his princess and he thinks about a future with her.

He brushes a lock away from her face and tucs at it gently, playing with it. He knows that she likes that and soon enough she has fallen asleep on top of him.

He told his mom he'd be home by 9 pm but that was only 15 minutes away and he didn't want to wake Trixie up. 

He picked his phone up carefully and opens the textchat with his mother. 

'I'll stay at Trixies tonight.' he closed his phone and not ten seconds later his phone buzzes.

'Use a condom. Or don't. I want grandchildren 😉' she replied. 

Katya chuckled and shook his head. He loved his mom and her humor.

'Jesus mom. No. Trixie is asleep, i don't wanna wake her up.' 

'Alright, sweet dreams.'

 

Katya threw his phone onto a clothing pile on the floor and wrapped his arms in a protecting manner around Trixie and hugged her tighter as he closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

Two hours later Trixie woke up to the sound of snoring. She rubbed her eyes and then noticed that she laid on top of Katya.

She blushed, hoping she didn't crush him. She was a bit to the chubbier side after all and Katya was very slim and tall. Basically a stick.

Katya didn't seem to mind though since he was sleeping soundly beneath her. She giggled a little at his sleeping face. It reminded her of a fish at how his mouth opened and closed with each breath. She couldn't help but blush a bit. She loved this lovable weirdo.

 

* * *

Violet slumped down in the armchair as she and Matt got home from the promdress shopping. She had helped to pick out a nice shirt for Matt and Violet's dress was stunning. She was freling content and happy with all the choises from today.

Matt entered the room and threw his shopping bag onto the bed. 

"You okay?" He asked Violet that leaned back into the bed with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and gave him a lazy smile. "I'm good. I'm just so happy." 

Matt returned the smile and nodded. "So am i." He sat in front of her and leaned his head onto he lap. The soft fabric of her miniskirt pressed against his cheek. If he wasn't this tired he would probably be turned on but now he just yearned for sleep. Violet tugged at Matt's shirt.

"I'm gonna go get a shower before bed. Be right back." She stood up.

"Shouldn't i shower too? I'm probably sweaty." Matt pulled his turtleneck out so he could take a whiff.

"If you want to you can but i like it as you are. You don't smell like Matt when you've showered." 

Matt gasped and laughed. "Excuse me?" Violet laughed her breathy laugh and walked into the bathroom.

Matt couldn't stop giggeling. Violet truely was interesting sometimes. That's one of the reasons he loves her so much.

-

 


	7. Prom night

The music from the schoolhalls blasted overbearingly loud. There were teens all over and the occational teacher passed the corridors.

Matt was waiting patiently for his date that would be arriving shortly. He'd offered to give her a ride but she wanted to take her time getting ready and insisted that Matt should just wait inside of the building for her to arrive.

He chacked his wristclock and sighed. The prom doors opened over an hour ago and they were supposed to meet then. He was used to her being late but he was starting to get tired of waiting.

Suddenly the loud cheers and sorl quieted down as the front gate opened. Matt didn't need to look to know who it was but he did it eighter way.

Violet walked into the hall and eyed the people around her down. She owned the place and everyone else were at her feet, at her mercy.

She was walking sex. Matt had to control his breathing to not hitch or let out a growl. 

Violets dress had a slit that wend up her thigh. She probably wore nothing under and the thought drove Matt crazy. 

Once she spot Matt she smiled and swayed her hips sensually and walked up to him slowly.  

"Hello handsome. " She reached her hand out for Matt to kiss. 

Matt loved this stranger roleplaying she did whenever she felt flirty. Matt took her hand and kissed it gently. 

"Good evening beautiful." Violet giggled and stepped closer to Matt that wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Where can a lady find a real drink in this place?" 

Matt grinned and pulled Violet along into the less crowded places of school. 

 

 

-

 

 

 "I don't know about this,  David. " Danny whined and pulled the older mans arm. He was lucky to have found someone to attend prom with last minute but the feeling of being out of place scared Danny.

"Come on, Danny. It will be fine." David hushed Danny and placed both hands on Danny's shoulders. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. If you don't go you'll regret it!" 

Danny sighed and looked down at his feet. He knew his friends were there, he just didn't know if he wanted to be here tonight. Any other night maybe, but not tonight.

"Come on, it's gonna be fun. If not, we can leave." David gave the younger boy a reassuring smile which did make Danny feel a  bit more at ease. 

"Fine." Danny took ahold of Davids hand as he led Danny into the loud building.

 

 

-

 

 

Aja's eyes followed Farrah's hips as she swayed her hips to the music. Her eyes were shut and she looked serene in comparison to the rest of the crowd. 

She was beautiful. She was proud to know that this beautiful human being belonged to her in the same way she belonged to Farrah. 

Aja snapped out of her trance as Farrah turned to look at her. She kissed her passionatly and wrapped her soft arms around Aja's neck. 

They kissed for a long time as the music slowed down and people started to pair up two and two to slow dance with eachother.

"Dance with me, baby?" Farrah whispered just loud enough for Aja to hear her. Aja placed her hands on Farrah's hips and started to move her back to the dancefloor. 

"You look breathtaking." Farrah hummed into Aja's ear lovingly and Aja pulled her girlfriend closer.

"So do you, babe. There are not enough words to describe how beautiful you are."

Farrah's smile shone in the dark room. Aja felt eyes on them as they danced slowly together. 

Farrah didn't seem to notice, she never did. How she took everyones flirts as kindness and how she treated everyone with such care made her the most beloved and highly targeted girl in school.

People were jealous of Aja and it only fueled her flames. She wanted to show her off and say that this was her girlfriend. She wanted to mark her with lovebites and make her her princess.

Farrah leaned her already close face in and kissed Aja again. Aja kissed back and ignored the eyes burning holes in her neck.

 

 

-

 

 

It had been over an hour now and Danny stood right outside the building alone. David had dumped him for some of his friends and Danny felt like leaving. 

He puffed out the smoke he had inhaled from his cigarr and leaned onto the stone bench. Even though it was almost summer the nights were still chilly.

The bus was late. Maybe the last bus had already left. He'd have to call his brother to pick him up. 

He had his empty hand halfway down his pocket when he was blinded by the headlights of an bycoming car. Once the lights switched off he recognized the car. 

The regnumber and it's colour. 

Danny inhaled the cold night air sharply as the man stepped out of the car. The tall handsome tan man with his black wavy short hair. He dressed in a black shirt with black jeans and here wore a gray coat with a scarf loosely wrapped around his neck.

He almost immediatly made eyecontact with DannyDanny and flashed him a smile. Gosh how Danny had missed that dimpled smile.

He stood up from the cold bench and walked closer to the man. The man closed his cardoor and walked over to Danny.

"Roy..." Danny's voice trembled into a mere whisper. He bit his trembling bottom lip, he didn't notice that his own eyes were watering up.

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be inside of the building!" Roy went up to danny to close his jacket for him. He un wrapped his scarf and tied it around Daniels neck. 

"You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out here alone." Danny sobbed and leaned into that familiar shoulder that he had missed.

Roy wrapped his strong arms around Daniel and kissed his scalp. 

"I'm just here to leave some papers to Mrs. Monsoon. I had forgotten to turn them in before i left and i had the roads this way now." 

Danny sniffled and nodded, wiping some tears away and giving him a small smile.

"I'm glad you did."

Roy pulled the boy in for a tight hug again and hummed into his ear. 

"It's only one more year, you got this." 

Danny's eyes widened and he pulled away to atare at roy. Did this mean he could be with him after all? 

Roy just gave him another reassuring smile.

"One year." He whispered.

 

-

 

 

The crowd cheered and hats flew. 

Hugs and kisses were excanged. 

Danny and Violet hugged for a long time. 

"Promise you'll call!" Violet whined and pouted. 

Danny laughed and kissed his bestie on the cheek and pat her head. 

"I promise! I'll call you once a day!" 

They were both beaming. The sun was shining, the grass was grean and they just graduated.

Trixie came up to congratulate them and so did Katya, Aja and Farrah. Danny was going to miss the friends he had made but his decision was final.

He turned around to look down at the crowd of families waiting to congratulate them. He saw Carmen and Sutan with their son waving and smiling at them. He saw Matt waiging with a bunch of flowers he had gotten for Violet. And in the very back he saw Roy.

He had his beautiful smile plastered to his face and he waited with open arms for Danny.

Danny pushed his way through the crowd and threw himself onto him. Roy embraced him tightly and swung him around in the air.

They laughed together. Finally.

Danny looked up to Roy. His eyes wandering from those chokolate brown eyes to his perfect nose. Then down to his red lips. Those red lips that Danny had been longing for.

Roy looked at him with those loving eyes and he traced his thumb over Daniels lips. 

Daniels toes curled inside his shoes. He swallowed nervously. His eyes were glistening like the entire galaxy and Roy felt himself weak.

He leaned in slowly until their lips met softly. Roy pulled away slightly but Danny filled the gap in between them again. 

They felt as though everyone around them faded. There was only them there.

Roys arms pulled Danny in by the waist and the kiss deepened.

-

Violet kissed Matt softly and hummed in appreciation at the flowers.

"Thank you, they are beautiful!" She took a whiff and smiled. "My favorites."

Matt smiled and rubbed his girlfriends cheek. 

"My favorite flower's right here." Violet giggled and kissed Matt. 

"I love you so much." Violet replied and kissed him more, hardly letting him breathe.

"I love you too... In fact," Matt got down on one knee causing Violet to gasp wide-eyed. 

"Oh my god, Matt! What?" She giggled wildly as the crowd around them quieted down and observed the sweet couple.

"Violet J Chachki... My angel, my sweetest dream. Will you marry me?" Matt pulled out a small black box from his pocket. That once opened contained the most gorgeous white gold ring winth a small diamont on top of it.

Everyone was quiet awaiting her reply but her teary eyed smile really said it all.

She nodded and whispered "Yes." And the crowd cheered and Matt arose and picked his bride up and hugged her tightly. She cried happy tears into his neck with her arms wrapped around him tightly. 

He was shaking as he held her. He had been so nervous and Violet noticed. As he put her down and took the ring out to put it on her finger he almost dropped it twice and his hand was almost too wobbly to put the ring on the right finger but he got there.

He wiped tears from his own eyes with his sleeves and Violet higged him again and kissed him passionatly.

They recieved hugs from all their friends and even some strangers. Both were on top of the moon. Matt couldn't have picked a more perfect timing.

-

Trixie and Katya were making out behind some bushes. After congratulating Violet and Matt they had sneaked away.

Katyas hand travled up Trixies thick thigh.

"My or your place tonight, baby?" Trixie asked breathless between kisses. Katya chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why don't we go on a proper date?" He kissed her hand. "I'll take you to a nice dinner, we go and see a movie, then i take you home and eat you as dessert." He winked and Trixie giggked and pulled him in even closer and kissed him again.

-

Danny sat all packed in Roy's car. There was a long road ahead but he had waited for this day for over a year. He was finally moving in with Roy.

He'd get to see Roy's studio and all the dresses and clothes he would make. He would get to be with him every night, curl up in his bed with him and kiss him good night.

Danny sighed contently. He felt like his life was complete. Roy looked at him from the drivers seat. 

He loved the way Danny was looking in complete bliss at the moment. He himself had also dreamed about this day. The day he could hold Danny and not feel as though he was doing something wrong.

Danny reached out to rub traces with his index finger on the back of Roy's hand. Roy chuckled and trapped Danny's hand in his and brought it to his face and kissed it.

Danny giggled and rubbed his lovers hand with his thumb.

"I love you, Roy." Danny said quietly and Roy looked over at Danny with his dimpled smile that Danny adored. 

"I love you too, Daniel."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that! Thanks for reading this messy fic and i hope you enjoyed it. I'm really sorry for not posting every week, i just wrote and posted as i felt done. Anyways, thanks for reading ❤


End file.
